In various applications, there is a need to couple light between a fiber and an optical waveguide. Due to the differences in structure between fiber and optical waveguides and due to optical alignment between the fiber and optical waveguide, such coupling tends to exhibit some optical loss and may vary depending on the alignment between the fiber and waveguide.